


Nasod Tracer

by shotaboy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Code Empress, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy





	Nasod Tracer

Add released a heavy breath. He had found out information about the beloved Nasod Queen, Eve.  
He touched his computer screen, "I will find you, my love."  
He grinned and laughed maniacally.  
"I was told the Nasods were extinct..."  
He grabbed his tracers and left his Nasod laboratory.

Add had went all the way to the Southern Gate to find his beloved Nasod Queen. He gently touched her face but Eve summoned Oberon, him attacking Add. Add grinned, laughing his maniacal laugh.  
"I can fight too you know," he said as he attacked Oberon, almost instantly defeating him.

Eve was in more danger than she had expected.


End file.
